


domesticity;

by bloodynargles



Series: bloodwork of tragedy; [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, its beta team domestic family fluff its great, people get laaaaaaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New's small voice practically echoed around the room. "...Usual place?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	domesticity;

"Hey, at least i can _feel_ this part of my leg." The noise that Mex made at the side of her was akin to a snort, "Don't lie." her twin said, running her hand through her hair and rolling her eyes. The orange armoured one started to walk away, the red one half-jogging after her. "What? Why do you think i was lying?" Their voices faded away as they got further away and Iowa rolled his eyes, watching their backs disapear around the corner leading to the locker room. A few ODST's passed by before any of them spoke again, with the twins yammering away it left a comfortable silence between the rest of Beta. "Well.." Michigan's slight New Yorker accent crept into his words, and he fiddled with his helmet in his hands, taking a second before speaking again. "...That was eventful." Wisconsin snorted slightly behind them, and the forest green agent looked back at his buddy with a raised eyebrow, "You got something to say, big man?" the bulkier one of the two narrowed his eyes, and Michigan's mouth quirked into a smirk. The silence continued where it had left off before, until they were ushered out by someone, probably a pilot or something, Iowa didn't really take interest in planes. Ala had come up behind them in a semi-jog, looking slightly worse for wear with that dressing on her face. They'd been on a clean up mission when a couple of enemies had shown up, and command had told them to just take them, it would be good training for team missions, whether with Alpha or not.

 

The silence continued to the locker room, Arizona already out of her armour, but scrubbing the blood out of the cracks. Mex was leaning against the lockers with her eyes closed, and New's small voice practically echoed around the room. "...Usual place?" "Only if 'Rie brings the drink." Alabama's southern accent was full on in her voice, as she was currently working through the tats in her dark red hair. The pink haired looked up from her leg piece to look around the room, then shrugged a little, looking back down to getting the blood off while talking. "I'll have to see what Flowers got from his smuggling efforts, but i'll bring something." Michigan nodded as he pulled out his towel from his locker, "Alright, seven then?" There was a general consensus of nods, and they all went back to undressing.

 

"Flowers....?" "What can i do for you today, dear Arizona?" Florida had a questioning look on his face, and his dark braided hair was half way down his back, the brown hue to his skin seeming darker than earlier, but she just assumed it was the light. "Uh.. What'd you get the other day?" The other agent's look dissolved into a warm smile as he reached into his room to pull out an inconspicuous looking bag and held it out to her, a knowing look in his eyes. She took it carefully and reached into her pocket for the twenty Mex had lent her to get the stuff, but Flowers held out his hand in protest. "No. Not today, i have the recruits paying double for hair dye." There was a glint in his eye Arie didn't want to challenge so she just nodded slightly and stuffed the note back inside before looking back up with a question, but as always the other knows what she's going to say, and he shakes his head. "Ah, i have to watch the others play poker later - but thank you for the invitation, Arie."

 

Arie puts the vodka into water bottles and throws them at Michigan after training, and Ala brings the orange juice in her water filter bottle, hiding it in the gap behind the shelf full of weights for Mex to pick up later. NJ rolls up the chips she somehow saves over weeks, those things don't go off for like a year, and stuffs them into her laundry bag, dropping it off to Wisconsin after _actually_ doing her laundry. Iowa plays lookout while Indi bribes the camera guy with her boobs, It makes for a pretty good covert operation and Michigan boasts that hollywood could make a movie, but Indiana cuts him off with a snarky remark and Iowa's reminded why he likes her, again.

 

They all make it to the usual place by around seven thirty, and Arizona throws chess pieces at people while the others get there. Mex looks to scold her sister, but gets hit with a pawn instead and that commences the all out war that would last until freelancer fell, and it would end with bullets. Wisconsin pulls out some centuries old board game and claims he still has all the pieces, so they play games of snakes and ladders for four hours until Arizona slides off to bed, feigning a yawn to go and listen in on Alpha's poker game, maybe getting the Dakota she's fucking to go to bed with her. They disperse pretty quickly after that, Ala and NJ going to see if Niner wanted to drink with them, Wisconsin dragging Michigan to bed and Mex going to see if her sister was getting laid or not, only to come back and grab a half-empty bottle of 'water', before rolling her eyes and making the walk back to her room with a slightly disgusted look on her face. That left Iowa alone with Indi, and she made it clear she didn't want to go anywhere. "So.." Wow, smooth, Iowa. So smooth. "I'm not a lesbian. ..Incase you thought that." He looked over to her, a blush running down his face. "Why- No.. I-" Indiana watched him stutter for a few seconds before laughing and standing up. "Where-" "Bed. You coming?" Needless to say, Arizona wasn't the only one who got laid that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> original filename: beta team gets laid the complete series. mex walked in on arie and the dakota, she's going to drink and forget everything she saw. pft.


End file.
